Desire
by Chikan666
Summary: L lays awake with Raito's face mere inches away from his own. Their lips are so close, that L can taste the boy's breath. It isn't long before Raito will wake up; L knows this. L/Raito - POV: L Poem
1. Desire

_In this poem_

_I is referred to as Lawliet (aka: Ryuuzaki/L)_

_You is referred to as Raito (aka: Light/Kira)_

_

* * *

_

**Desire**

I lie awake and watch you sleep

Your face is close to mine

The setting sun does slowly fade

The moon is free to shine

The moonlight shines onto your form

It plays across your face

It licks in rays of silken love

That boldly shows your grace

It's hard to breathe and stay so calm

When you're so close to me

The smell of soap and faded spice

It blurs my sense to see

My beating heart it pounds so fast

Its pace is rapid quick

The nervous rush from daring thoughts

It makes me feel so sick

You sigh and yet you're still asleep

A grin then plays your lips

Your hands then move onto my sides

And then down to my hips

My body shakes it trembles too

I feel your hands move south

My lips then move right close to yours

To press against your mouth

The warmth I feel I can't explain

It's like I'm drugged on it

My tongue then moves into your mouth

It slips a little bit

I feel you twitch and now I know

The theme of my mistake

I realize that your breathing's changed

That you are now awake

My lips are pressed against yours still

It seems I can't move back

I see your eyes they flutter some

My muscles they then slack

I hold my breath and gaze into

Your crystal clear brown eyes

I try to push or pull away

My body all but tries

It seems as though it wants to stay

To be within your arms

You're dazed with sleep your mind is fogged

You lean into my charms

A blush then grows onto my cheeks

It's stained a rosy red

Your hands then dip into my pants

To grasp my weeping head

I moan a soft and stuttered breath

Basking in your heat

I feel your eyes they look at me

Our gazes finally meet

You're now awake the haze is gone

And yet you still are here

You're pressing on into the kiss

You're pulling me so near

My fingers trail along your spine

To feel such tender skin

I hear you moan my gracious name

I cannot help but grin

I trail my lips onto your neck

To place a gentle lick

My hands descend onto your pants

To rub your hardened dick

I hear you gasp and tighten grip

Upon my head that weep

I bite your neck in such surprise

My teeth they bare so deep

I feel a rush of searing blood

The taste I will not rid

It seeps into my pleading mouth

Your tightened pants undid

I slide your pants down off your legs

To kick them off your feet

Your boxers next to be removed

To feel your loving heat

My lips then move onto your chest

To taste your forming sweat

My hands do wrap around your cock

It tastes as good I bet

Your panting breaths they smell so sweet

They waft within my nose

The pleasure heat from tasty breaths

A curling of my toes

Your hand then strokes along my flesh

Thus causing me to scream

Your other hand it grips my pants

Your fingers trail the seam

You nudge my pants down off my hips

My boxers at my thighs

Your grip is firm your pace is quick

My throat emits such cries

My boxers slide down to my feet

My baggy pants now gone

They lie in waste upon the floor

To not be used 'til dawn

Your hands return to skim my shirt

Now raised to show my chest

It's pulled above my messy hair

To fall amongst the rest

Our bodies bare and sheen with sweat

That touch in places more

I feel your dick against my own

A thing I can't ignore

I grind my hips in rhythm match

And feel your lips on mine

And then your tongue invades my mouth

With this I am just fine

Our tongues then meet caress and lick

My eyes they stare in yours

Our mouths they part for sudden air

Your eyes are open doors

Our lips they catch they meet again

The passion is all there

My fingers trail to graze your neck

To fist within your hair

I feel your hands now on my ass

A finger presses in

It's slick with lube and pressing deep

Your hand then grabs my shin

The hand that holds onto my knee

The one that grabs my leg

It forces down my shaking thigh

On back to make me beg

Your other hand is busy now

It adds another one

You whisper soft into my ear

You tell me that it's fun

I twitch in pain and gasp for air

Your fingers scissor me

I claw your back the pain is real

It's real as real can be

You stop your preps and give me time

You frown that I'm in pain

You lick my lips and kiss me hard

My lips a reddened stain

I shudder some and then relax

My fingers trail your spine

My nails then dig into your skin

To show that you are mine

I feel you smirk against my lips

Your fingers move inside

The pain I feel it is so strong

And yet I try to hide

My tongue then moves into your mouth

To kiss you with such force

Your fingers move to stretch my ass

My mind then trails the source

The pain subsides eventually

And then I feel anew

A feeling that I've never felt

And it immensely grew

A warming heat it burns my skin

It courses through my veins

You shift your hand that's on my shin

A rattle of the chains

Your fingers shift and leave my ass

I grunt the lack of touch

You lift my legs my ass does rise

My trembling hips you clutch

I break the kiss and gasp for air

I'm filled with growing fright

I feel you thrust into my ass

You moan that I'm so tight

A surging pain takes hold of me

This pain it rushes through

This sudden pain it makes me cry

The tears I shed are two

You see my tears and push no more

Such guilt consumes your face

You stop and wait for me to move

Our fingers you then lace

I take a breath and pause to wait

I'm waiting for the end

You hold my hand so tenderly

Such shivers it does send

The pain subsides and I adjust

I feel such things below

It starts within my stomach's pits

The feelings quickly grow

I gaze at you my eyes of love

Yet yours are not the same

You thrust in slow and keep that pace

I'm moaning out your name

I close my eyes the pleasure grows

My sense of touch is great

I focus on your gentle thrusts

The pleasure I await

My legs then wrap around your waist

To pull you deep inside

You moan my name as I do yours

I'm ready for the ride

Your thrusts now quick the feeling grows

The feeling will not cease

It grows to be much more than love

The pleasure does increase

My legs they tense and strain to hold

To hold sensations in

I clench my eyes against the rush

The rush of pleasure's sin

Your left hand grabs my rigid flesh

You stroke my aching need

Your grip is firm so very tight

Your fingers drenched in seed

My body squirms into your touch

My breath a trembling moan

The pleasant heat that grows inside

Upon my face it's shown

Your thrusts are fast they're frenzied now

My body takes the thrill

My hips move up to drive you deep

It's like I can't stay still

Your hand still strokes my hardened flesh

It rests within your palm

Your fingers flex your hand does move

My breaths I can't keep calm

The furry heat the passion love

These things I truly feel

The warmth of you inside of me

Sensations are unreal

You lean down close upon my chest

To kiss my lips once more

Your tongue invades my open mouth

To mindlessly explore

Your thrusting grows to push so deep

You reach my pleasure spot

I moan into your open mouth

The pleasure that it brought

A passion lights within our kiss

It is a burning flame

I kiss you deep then break the kiss

I'm moaning out your name

I moan your name and then again

I feel the end draw near

Your thrusts are deep and quickly set

My moans a lusty sheer

A pressure forms within my gut

It's starting at the core

The pressure grows as you thrust in

A thing I can't ignore

It's building up in tightened knots

I'm reaching at my peak

I feel the waves the growing pulse

The pleasures that I seek

My throbbing dick still in your grasp

The pulsing flesh you stroke

My lungs they hurt from lack of air

The kiss I quickly broke

I take a breath and shudder some

I open wide my eyes

To gaze up at your lusty face

That tells of countless lies

You thrust once more that is enough

And everything goes white

I feel a warmth splash on my chest

Your hand does grip so tight

The pressure's gone the tension ceased

I cum upon your hand

You're thrusting still so deep inside

I know what you demand

I tighten up around your cock

You're cumming soon as well

Your throbbing cock your weeping head

Your sweetened sperm expel

You scream out loud and pant my name

You fall onto my chest

You're basking in the after heat

And calming down to rest

Our lips then meet to form a kiss

A simple tired one

My heart beat slows and so does yours

It seems that we're both done

We lie like this for quite some time

We break the kiss for air

I wrap my arms around your back

Into your eyes I stare

You stare on back down at my face

The look I give won't faze

You stare on down and then you know

That love does hold my gaze

I love you much and yet I won't

I will not dare to speak

These things I feel I cannot say

My life would then turn bleak

I'd have to face the bleeding truth

That you don't feel the same

My love for you won't be returned

To you this is a game

It's just a way to rid the stress

No feelings are attached

It's just a way that we'll compete

To see who will out-match

It's nothing more than this I know

My feelings never free

As long'st we live we cannot have

These things can never be

I feel your breath against my face

I cannot help but frown

To know that this is just a lie

My eyes they move on down

I turn my head onto the side

Your face I cannot bare

To look upon and see the truth

These things I find despair

I feel you pull out of my ass

And now I feel so cold

The warmth is gone I feel alone

With no one there to hold

And then you press upon my chest

With yours that is so firm

Our dicks then touch they press against

They mix our sticky sperm

It's all so warm and yet so cold

These things I can't decide

I feel so cold without your love

And yet warm by your side

Our chests they rise and then they drop

We're soon to fall asleep

You're first to go in slumber state

And I am left to weep

I keep my arms around your form

I keep you close to me

You're sound asleep within my hold

You sleep angelically

Such tears do stain my frail pale skin

They drip down off my cheeks

They run in soft but endless flows

My tears they trail in streaks

You'll never feel the way I do

Of this I truly know

I'll hide away my feelings 'love'

And they will never show

I'll solve this case be bound by lies

Be chained to my regret

For you'll kill me or I will you

Our fate already set

I whisper soft into your ear

"You are my shinning Light.

You are the cause my solemn death.

The love forsaken Night."

-Lawliet


	2. Mistake

_In this poem_

_I is referred to as Raito (aka: Light/Kira)_

_You is referred to as Lawliet (aka: Ryuuzaki/L_)

* * *

**Mistake**

I never planned it'd end this way

With me in pain through every day

And with you dead and far from me

I never thought I'd want to see

Your loving face again to touch

These things I wish and want so much

I want to hold you in my grasp

To kiss your lips and hear you gasp

To push you down upon my bed

To pin your arms above your head

I want to kiss you tenderly

And then for it to grow fiercely

I want to kiss on down your chest

There is no time for you to rest

My lips then move onto your abs

Your pleasure spots are up for grabs

I want to hear you moan my name

I want to know you'll play my game

I want to know that you're with me

Alive and well as well can be

You can't be dead, these things I want

To know this fact, a horrid taunt

That I'm the one, that caused your death

The one who stole, your one last breath

I watched you fall that day you died

Into my arms, your gaze so wide

A look that held such disbelief

It held your eyes, though it was brief

A look that stuck within my mind

A look that could make me go blind

The look so full of broken trust

The look I sought the one I lust

You knew your name was written in

The book of death, the book of sin

And as I watched your eyes fade black

Your heart beat slowed, your muscled slack

I came to think, that I had won

That killing you, had been so fun

But I was wrong, cause in the end

I was alone without a friend

No one to love, and be loved by

No one to hold at times you cry

I came to think, my big mistake

The thing that I did want to take

I thought your life to take as mine

To make me sure that I'm divine

But all instead, that was not true

It's not your life - it's merely you

I wanted you, and you alone

To feel your love, to hear you moan

But now it's late, my thought of mind

I can't take back, I can't unbind

What's done is done, it can't be fixed

It can't be changed at all or nixed

You are as dead, as dead can be

So far away, away from me

And when I think, my eyes do swell

I know my love - It's all for 'L'

.

_- Raito_


End file.
